


Coming Home

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [31]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Alec, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: airuna asked(Malec prompt if you are still doing them) Magnus and Alec have a huge fight and Magnus leave without graving anything, he has an accident and wakes up several days later in the hospital where no one knew who he was, his phone full of increasingly desasperate messages from Alec (and maybe the others) who thinks Magnus has ended things with him and doesn't want to see him again.





	

It was bright; so bright it hurt his eyes. Magnus tried to reach up and rub the pain away, like he always did in the morning, but he could lift his hand up before dropping it back to the bed. His body felt too heavy to move and whatever was poking his hand wasn’t helping either. So he just laid there ignoring the steady hum of various machines in the room. Even in this foggy state Magnus knew he was in a hospital. He just couldn’t figure out why.

The last thing he remembered was portaling to the Hunter’s Moon after a particularly bad argument with Alec at his loft. Magnus couldn’t recall what they had been fighting about, both of them were overly stressed and worked so one of them was bound to snap, but he did remember telling Alec not to be there when he got back. It made his heart drop into his stomach. Magnus didn’t know ow long he had been here, but it must have been long enough for Alec to jump to conclusions.

Magnus eventually mustered up the strength to sit up just as a nurse was walking in, who immediately left to go fetch the doctor. Sighing lightly, Magnus decided it was best to wait for them to come back instead of just portaling home to heal himself. If only to find out how long he had been there in the first place; he hoped they had his phone as well.

“Hello, glad to see you’re awake.” He turned to the young woman who walked into the room. “You’ve been unconscious for quiet some time.” Magnus nodded his head, that would explain why he felt so weak and tired.

“How long?” It hurt to speak. His mouth was dry and throat sore.

“Ten days now. We were starting worry that we had miss something in the initial CAT scan, but you’re awake now.” She kept talking, explaining where he was and what had happened (something about a hit and run), but Magnus wasn’t paying any attention at that point. All he wanted to do was go home, fix up a potion to stop the aching, and call his boyfriend. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how worried Alec must be.

After what seemed like hours, the doctor finally left him alone. Some time during her long talk, someone had brought in a bag of Magnus’s things. Unfortunately his phone was completely dead; it was just another annoying problem to add to the growing list. He carefully pulled out the i.v. in his hand; Magnus did not need bleed excessively just because he wanted to go home. Thankfully, he could heal the small wound with just a flick of his.

Closing the door to his room, because of course they left it open, Magnus pulled on the pants and shirt that he’d been wearing that night. It took more effort than he would like to admit, but at least he had a good reason. Locking himself in the bathroom now, better safe than sorry, Magnus conjured up a portal to his loft and walked through as fast as his aching body would let him.

Instantly, he felt ten times better; he always hated hospitals. Despite the soreness, the first thing Magnus did was find his phone charger. His phone could charge some while he made his potion; neither would take that long.

It was only fifteen minutes later, fifteen long minutes, when Magnus sat down on his extremely comfortable couch with his phone. Luckily, the potion worked quickly so most of the pain was already gone. But his body still ached from lying in a stiff hospital for a week and half. Somethings just couldn’t be fixed with magic.

When Magnus turned on his phone, he was not at all surprised to see the hundreds of texts currently lighting up his phone. There was even a few voice mails, but all of them seemed to be from Alec. In fact, most of the texts and calls had been from. Magnus had been expecting something like this to happened, but he was still surprised by sheer volume of it at all.

At first it Alec apologizing and asking if he could come over; then there a few angry texts and a very strongly worded voice mail. But those quickly morphed into messages of concern and anxiety. On one hand it reminded Magnus of how much they loved on another, on the other it made his heart break with unwarranted guilt. He knew Alec would have been worried him, that’s who he was, Magnus just didn’t realize how much. He knew we would have to see Alec as soon as possible.

Magnus was about to portal to the Institute when someone had walked into his loft as if it were their own. He had been too tired to put up the wards earlier, but now he found himself wishing he had. He just wanted to go see Alec, not deal with whatever downworld problem happened while he was gone. It was tiresome, just like the rest of his day had been, but he couldn’t exactly ignore the person either. What if it was an emergency?

Just as Magnus walked to the entryway, ready to welcome his unwanted guest, a pair is strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him against a broad chest. He could tell by the smell alone that it was Alec who was currently inadvertently squeezing the life out of him; it was a bit hard to breathe, but Magnus didn’t care. All he wanted in that moment to was to held by the person he loved more than anything.

“Where were you?” Alec voice cracked. It was obvious that he’d been crying earlier that day, and was on the verge of doing so now. Alec then started apologizing profusely for anything and everything under the sun. It just made Magnus’s heart break more.

“Don’t,” he spoke softly, for both their sake, “You have no reason to be sorry.” He hugged Alec as tightly as his tired body would allow. Alec just shook his head and kept apologizing. It was just like him to take all the blame for something he had no control over.

“I couldn’t find you. I looked everywhere, but…” Alec couldn’t finish his thought, didn’t know how, so he just held Magnus tighter. It seemed to be the only thing Alec knew how to do at the moment.

“I know,” he ran his hand soothingly across Alec’s back, “I know you did. Thank you.” Magnus knew it would be best to wait until later to tell him about being in the hospital. Hearing it now would only make things worse; he was sure of it. And Alec seemed more interested in burying his head into his shoulder, trying to get as closer as possible, to make sure Magnus was really there.

“I love you.” Alec murmured into his shirt, but to Magnus it sounded as loud as thunder. Just like the first he said it. If there was anything that made Magnus feel at home again it was hearing those words once more.

He breathed in the scent that Alec carried with him everywhere. “I love you too.”


End file.
